


[授翻] I’m Not in Love

by pirouette_wanderer



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirouette_wanderer/pseuds/pirouette_wanderer
Summary: Chapter 5 部分





	

 

所以，当Even挤进一条腿到他双腿之间并吻到他不能呼吸时，Isak呻吟得像他此前从未被触碰过一样。这不是一个纯洁的吻。这不是那种打招呼的吻。一点也不。Even不再原地等待，不再耐心询问，他几乎不停止，不呼吸，就只是一直索取索取索取。

 

这个吻潮湿而又温热，充满了渴望与惊喜。Isak继续靠近，紧紧抓住他，呻吟声大到他好像完全不在乎谁会听到。所以Even的舌头滑入他的嘴继续舔舐，而Isak只能扭动身体，双手重重拉扯他的头发。


End file.
